


Why

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek asks why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

"Hand me that crystal." Rodney waves a hand behind him, flailing as he waits for a crystal to fill it.

"Hello...Crystal please." Rodney raises his voice, sounding indigent.

"Why?" Radek's voice was out in the distance, sounding bored and questioning.

Rodney backed out of the console, glaring at Radek.

"What?"

"Why should I do that? I am very qualified engineer." Radek is smirking, leaning back in his chair.

"Because I am your boss and much much smarter that you." He waves his hand. "And very very busy."

"And I am very very unconcerned." He stood and walked out of the lab. "And I am also going to dinner. Goodnight Rodney."


End file.
